


Wanda/Natasha/Reader Stuff

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, NSFW Alphabet, Switch Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Things I write that contain Wanda x Natasha x Reader!





	Wanda/Natasha/Reader Stuff

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Natasha and Wanda will both make sure you're okay. Usually, Wand will run you a bath, while Natasha holds you. Sometimes, aftercare will include cuddling with you in between them. You feel the safest in their arms, since you trust them more than anyone.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Natasha and Wanda both know what they're doing. Before meeting you, they had been doming together, so their experience is a lot. But they're always learning new things, especially what you like and you don't like.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

They love double penetrating you, so Natasha loves being underneath you. Wanda loves being both underneath you, as well as behind you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Wanda loves orgasm denial, begging, spanking, fisting, she loves watching Natasha top you while she sits and watch. Humiliation and verbal degrading. Wanda is also a switch she subs to Natasha.

Natasha loves orgasm denial, begging, spanking, she loves being called "mommy" or "mistress", she's into edging, and she's really big on rope.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Wanda will tease, but will give in after you beg her. She can't say no to you pouting. However, once she's done teasing you, Natasha will fuck her in front of you. 

Natasha teases a lot, and won't fuck you until you're a mess. Sometimes she won't even give you what you want after hours of teasing you.


End file.
